Użytkownik:Madziubas/Brudnopis...
Seawave (z ang. morska fala) — pegaz; ponysona użytkowniczki Madziubas. Często się śmieje, ale nie trudno jej podpaść. Jej rodzice to Flora i Elegance Tie. Ma dwie starsze siostry: Glamure Light i nieznacznie młodszą Electric Guitar, oraz brata Shut-up'a. Urodziła się w Cloudsdale, ale z całą rodziną przeprowadziła się do wioski niedaleko Canterlot. Powstanie Wcześniejszą ponysoną Madziubas była Lemon Sparkle, ale pewnego wakacyjnego dnia autorka uznała, że jej ponysonie przyda się odświeżenie. Wzięła notatnik i naszkicowała kontur pegaza, wzorując się na kucykach siostry.Niestety pysk kucyka był tak koślawy, że bardziej przypominał świnie niż konia.￼ Pegaz miał zieloną sierść, z początku z przypaleniami, oraz żółto-różowo-niebieską grzywę. Znaczek wyglądał podobnie, chociaż był mniejszy i miał mniej wyraziste kolory. Jednak po kilku miesiącach Sea zrobiła się już nudna i nie cieszyła tak autorki. Madziubas postanowiła, że zastąpi ją nowym kucykiem, ale szybko odrzuciła ten pomysł. Wygląd Sea jest pegazem o soczysto brązowych oczach i prostych rzęsach. Kolor jej sierści podchodzi pod trująco-zielony. Ma poszarpaną grzywę, podobną do włosów Lyry i Rainbow Dash. Nie jest ponadprzeciętnie wysoka, ale nie należy do najniższych. Jej sylwetka, nie różni się szczególnie, od innych. Jest na ogół podobna do innych kucy i łatwo ją zgubić w tłumie. Nie odkryła jeszcze znaczenia swojego znaczka. Historia Dzieciństwo Nie jest konieczne, ale najwygodniej i najschludniej jest dzielić historię kuca etapami życia. Dorastanie Oczywiście można albo przeskoczyć jeden etap, albo w kilku sekcjach rozwinąć go ;). Dorosłość I sami wiecie jak budować historię dalej. Osobowość Jedna cecha Kiedy opisujecie daną cechę, nie róbice tego w jednym zdaniu. "Ten kucyk jest bardzo zabawny" nic nam nie mówi, zdanie wnosi tyle samo co nazwa sekcji. Zatem: :Ten kucyk ma duże poczucie humoru. ŹLE. :Ten kucyk ma duże poczucie humoru, zawsze potrafi rozśmieszyć swoich przyjaciół, a na imprezach jest duszą towarzystwa. - Lepiej, ale idealnie byłoby rozwinąć taką sekcję na znacznie więcej zdań ;D. Druga cecha To co wyżej, ale nie skupiajcie się tylko na pozytywnych, bądź negatywnych, wypiszcie wszystko ;). Umiejętności Jedna umiejętność Tak samo jak wyżej, opiszcie ją w kilku zdaniach, najlepiej przedstawcie nam jak i kiedy kucyk nauczył się tego, jak rozwijał swój talent i w jaki sposób wykorzystuje go teraz. Druga umiejętność Szalejcie Relacje Mama Flora bardzo kochała swoją córkę z wzajemnością. Jednak Sea była trochę wściekła za nadwrażliwość i manię porządku rodzica. Jej mama często stawiała warunki związane z czyszczeniem, co bardzo nie podobało się Seawave. Flora od zawsze była trochę nerwowa i umiała w czasie jednego poranka przyczepić się do wszystkich. Sea często się buntowała przeciw prośbom mamy. Pewnego razu Sea bawiła się na dworze i wchodziła na drzewa. Gdy Flora to zobaczyła od razu kazała jej zejść, psują wspaniałą zabawę. Mimo częstych różnic zdań Sea kochała swoją mamę, chociaż wolała być w domu tylko z tatem, ktory pozwalał na więcej luzu. Jej mama przez długi czas, miała pracę na drugą zmianę, więc bardzo mało się widywały. Mimo wszystko Seawave zawsze mile wspominała te wieczory. Klacz zawsze drażniło zapodobanie mamy do prac domowych i porządków. Do tego Sea twierdziła, że jej mama nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Flora zawsze była dość elegancka i wolała chodzić po sklepach niż przeżyć przygodę. W przeciwieństwie do taty nigdy nie lubiła harcerzy, przez co - jak uważała Seawave - jej mama była dość sztywna. Nie lubiła żartować i nie podobał się jej ciągły humor męża i córki. Flora była dość delikatna i łatwo popadała w gniew. Często płakała, a Sea często ją pocieszała. Obie lubiły spędzać ze sobą czas. Friendly Mango Seawave i Friendly Mango chodziły razem do przedszkola. Na początku Sea miala innych przyjaciół i w ogóle nie zauważała żółtej klaczy. Dopiero pod koniec przedszkola zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Kiedyś miały za zadanie narysować swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę z przedszkola. Sea narysowała Friendly Mango, a żółty pegaz- Seawave. Od wtedy pegazy byłe nierozłączne. Gdy zakończyły przedszkole, Sea trochę się bała o ich przyjaźń. Na szczęście, jakimś cudem trafily do tej samej szkoły. Na początku roku zawsze siadały razem, ale przez to że gadały do końca roku nie utrzymywaly się w tych pozycjach, i jedna z nich była przesadzana na drugi koniec klasy. W czwartej klasie, zaprzyjaźniły się również z Crazy Purple oraz Pinkie Rose. Cała czwórka bardzo się przyjaźniła, jednak zabawy w większym gronie, spowodowały częstsze kłótnie pomiędzy Seawave oraz Mango. Żółta klacz twierdziła, że Sea bardziej lubi Purple niż ją, natomiast Sea stała się bardziej wrażliwa na komentarze przyjaciółki i strasznie uparta. Zaczęła ją denerwować ich różnica zdań. Mimo częstszych kłótni, jednak wciąż były przyjaciółkami i umiały się pogodzić i przeprosić. Sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyła w piątej klasie. Doszła wtedy nowa uczennica-Green Side Power. Sea czuła się lepsza od nowej koleżanki, w czasie gdy Friendly Mango poprostu ją akceptowała. Dużo problemów sprawiała również coroczna wycieczka na zieloną szkołę. Klacze umiały się pokłócić się o wszystko, zaczynając od składu pokoju, a kończąc na przydzielaniu łóżek których nawet w życiu nie widziały. Crazy Purple, która miała być z nimi w pokoju, bardzo chciała je ze sobą pogodzić. Skończyło się na tym że łóżka okazaly się zupełnie inne, nie były ani piętrowe, ani żadne nie było lepsze niż inne. Zawstydzone klacze pogodziły się. Sea była dla Mango wzorem do naśladowania, gdyż klacz nie chciała czuć się gorsza. Kiedyś Seawave zaczęła uczyć się piosenki po innym języku. Żółta klacz również znalazła tekst ulubionej piosenki i przystąpiła do nauki. Innego razu Sea wymyśliła własną historię, którą zaczęła zapisywać w formie książki, ponieważ marzyła o karierze literackiej. Mango niczym cień również zaczęła pisać historię podobną do tej należącej do Seawave. Mimo iż Sea zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i niezbyt jej się to podobało, to pegazy bardzo się lubiły. Pewnego jednak dnia, Friendly niechcąco naruszyła jeden z licznych delikatnych tematów dla Sea. Przywiązywała wagę do niektórych postaci, lecz nie zawsze wszystko w nich akceptowała, bądź lubiła. Gdy więc Mango poruszyła jeden z takich wątków o jednej z ulubionych postaci Sea, zielony pegaz dość mocno się zdenerwował. Zachowała złość dla siebie, bo nie miała w zwyczaju mówić o sympatii do postaci komuś innemu niż jedna z sióstr Sea. Mimo to negatywne emocje były tak silne, że Wave obraziła się na koleżankę. Wciąż nawet nie może patrzeć na Friendly i nie zamierza tego zmieniać. Warfire Pewnego pięknego dnia Seawave i Electric Guitar siedziały w domu i kisiły się z nudy. Glamour Light była obecnie na spacerze, a Shut-up bawił się na podwórku z kolegą, więc nawet nie było komu dokuczać. Rodziców także nie było w domu, bo wybrali się do pobliskiego Canterlotu na duże zakupy. Dodatkowo wzmacniacz dźwięków nie wytrzymał ich poprzedniego minikoncertu. Klacze nie miały więc co robić. Szukały i szukały zajęcia, aż w końcu Guitar zgłodniała. Podeszła do lodówki z zamiarem zrobienia sobie kanapki, ale okazało się, że nie ma tam nic dobrego, co mogłaby położyć na chleb. Głodna Electric przeleciała błagalnym spojrzeniem po domu. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na niedawno kupionej gofrownicy. Guitar zawołała Sea i zaproponowała jej wspólne robienie gofrów. Kiedy młodsza siostra przyjęła pomysł z wielkim entuzjazmu, klacze zabrały się za przygotowywanie ciasta na przekąski. Wszystko szło jak po maśle do chwili, w której Guitar odkryła, że jedno jajko jest zepsute i potwornie śmierdzi. Na szczęście żadna z sióstr nie dodała go jeszcze do ciasta. Sea przełożyła zepsute jajko do osobnej miseczki z zamiarem wyrzucenia go do śmietnika po skończeniu ciasta, jednak Electric nie zauważyła miski i wsadziła do niej kopytko. Plastikowy przedmiot przewrócił się, a zepsute jajko ubrudziło siostrę Sea od kopyt po czubki uszu. Niezadowolona Guitar poszła się wyczyścić, a Sea kontynuowała robienie ciasta. W krotce skończyła je i wylała trochę do gofrownicy. Ustawiła minutnik na odpowiedni czas i poszła umyć kopytka w zlewie. Nagle usłyszała potworny hałas. Odwróciła głowę. Jej gofrownica bardzo trzeszczała, a z metalowych części unosiły się kłęby dymu. Nagle sprzęt zaczął strzelać goframi - prosto w otwarte okno. Sea ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, ze z gofrownicy wylatuje znacznie więcej gofrów, niż powinno. Podbiegła do sprzętu i nacisnęła przycisk, który powinien gofrownicę wyłączyć - ale przycisk nie działał. Zdesperowana klacz podbiegła do wtyczki i zaczęła wyszarpywać ją z kontaktu - niestety, bezskutecznie. Nagle przez okno Sea wleciał obcy kucyk. Zaczął ciągnąć wtyczkę. Ta nagle puściła, skutkiem czego nieznajoma przeturlała się przez połowę kuchni, ciągnąc za sobą wyłączona już gofrownicę i rozrzucając gofry po całym pomieszczeniu. Seawave patrzyła na to ze zdumieniem, ale i z uśmiechem. Podała obcej rękę i pomogła jej wstać. Potem przedstawiła się. Owa klacz również się przedstawiła - jej imię brzmiało Warfire. Potem klacze zaczęły rozmawiać, sprzątając równocześnie gofrowy bałagan. Prędko się zaprzyjaźniły. War spędziła u Sea dwa dni (oczywiście za zgodą rodziców jasnozielonego pegaza), a potem wróciła do siebie, jednak klacze pozostały w kontakcie. Zwierzęta Jeśli kucyk ma psa lub kotka, to warto o tym napisać! Pamiętajcie tylko, aby opis zwierzaka był za relacjami, w końcu piesek nie jest ważniejszy od mamy. Ciekawostki *Uważa, że jej siostra jest zbyt sztywna *Lubi mimo zakazu rodziców, oglądać filmy więcej niż oni sobie tego życzą *Lubi czytać książki, jeśli nie są one lekturą szkolną *Lubi gdy inni boją się czegoś i gdy może ich straszyć *Często dostaje ataki smutku, bądź głupawki *Uwielbia rysować *Kocha jeździć na rolkach i wszystkich rodzajach deskorolek *Lubi czytać kryminały, skąd wzięła się jej pasja do zagadek *Bardzo lubi wymyślać postacie *Kocha kucykowy park linowy i kucyko-aquapark *Kocha swoją kołdrę *bardzo się denerwuje, jak znajduje gdzieś nawiązania do piratów *kolekcjonuje pluszowe pieski *zawsze kiedy ma loda, boi się, że spadnie jej on z patyczka, lub wafelka *ma: Traumatofobie (boi się wojny) i boi się kataklizmów Cytaty Galeria Dark Seawave by Ara.png|Urodzinowy prezent od Ary<3 Seabug and Chatfire by Ara.png|prześliczny obrazek od Ary Carnival gift by Ara.png|Karnawałowy prezent od Arci Nightmare Seawave by Madziubas.png 2016 parties poster by Ara.png|Kolejny obrazek od Arci Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja